Nanda Parbat (M15)
Nanda Parbat is the stronghold of a colony of humanoid aliens whose spaceship crashed in a pocket dimension that intersects with Earth. Daniel Rand, the boy who would become Iron Fist discovered Nanda Parbat. It was there that he gained his powers and became the Iron Fist. The dominant life-form of this dimension is the H'ylthri. Its most prominent inhabitants are Master Khan, Yu-Ti, and Lei Kung. The usual means of access to this dimension is through magic. Type of Government: Monarchy Languages: Parbati (local dialect, due to the mystical properties of this world visitors will hear it as their native language and understand it. ) Ethnic Groups:, others Currency: Coins, Barter System History Many years ago in Nanda Parbat, the Steel Serpent tried to win the right to battle Shou-Lao to gain the Iron Fist, but would be defeated in combat by Wendell Rand. He would try to gain the power of Shou-Lao anyway, however he would only partially succeed in doing so and be injured by the ancient dragon instead. The disgraced Davos would then be expelled from Nanda Parbat for his actions. Some time later, Lei Kung and Yu-Ti watched through the looking glass the Steel Serpent being finally defeated by Iron Fist. This mystical city lies in Himalyan Mountains. All immortal iron fists come from this city and the White Tiger Amulets originate from the H'ylthri dimension. Nanda Parbat is the stronghold of a colony of humanoid aliens, place of origin unknown, whose spaceship crash-landed upon a small, extradimensional world, approximately a million years ago. The ship's warp-drive engines somehow created a permanent, oscillating rift between the pocket world and Earth's dimension, causing the settlement to shift into Earthly space periodically on a site in the remote Himalayan Mountain range in Tibet. The Parbatians built a city around their inverted spaceship, cannibalizing materials from its interior and using its basic design as their architectural style. No citizens alive today are aware that the Central Hall of Ancestors was once the spaceship that bore them to their world. Now that the mystical emerald crystal that regulated the dimensional matrices had been broken (by Nanda Parbat adopted champion Iron Fist), the duration of this period of Nanda Parbats interface with Earth is not known. Apocryphal stories about Nanda Parbat told by travelers gave rise to the Chinese legend of the same name. Over a millennium ago, the dragon Chiantang destroyed Nanda Parbat in a fit of rage. Recently Chiantang again attacked Nanda Parbat, wreaking great devastation and killing most of its people. The rest of the population fled to safety. Organizations TBD Personalities Daniel Rand received his powers from this place. Orson Randall Chi Shai-Tahn Nuan Lei Kung Li Park Master Khan Death Sting Steel Serpent Changming Black Dragon Ferocia Lady Meng Wendell Rand Rama Kushna Silver Dragon Shakirah Dragon King's Daughter Lord Tuan Cybelle Fongji Races Parbatians, Dragons, H'ylthri, S'ahra-Sharnians Locales Bridge of Destiny, Cave of the Dragon, Central Hall of Ancestors, Dwellings of the Commoners, Garden of the P'an-T'ao, Gate of Heaven, Palaces of Minor Nobleman, Path to Purity A highly unstable mountain pass that connects Nanda Parbat to the fountain of essence. Tree of Immortality; neighboring regions: Land of the H'ylthri, Palace of the Dragon King, S'ahra-Sharn. Altitude Nanda Parbat sits at Peak Altitude. characters are subject to both high altitude fatigue (as described earlier) and altitude sickness, whether or not they’re acclimated to high altitudes. Altitude sickness represents long-term oxygen deprivation, and affects mental and physical ability scores. After each six hour period a character spends at an altitude of over 15,000 feet, he must succeed on a Fortitude save (DC 15, +1 per previous check) or take 1 point of damage to all ability scores. Characters acclimated to high altitude receive a +4 bonus on their saving throws to resist high altitude effects and altitude sickness. References Comics Vine K'un L'un Article-http://www.comicvine.com/kun-lun/4020-56104/ Marvel Database K'un L'un Article- http://marvel.wikia.com/K%27un-Lun Category:K'un L'un Category:Nanda Parbat Category:Altitude Category:M15